This Core will provide data management and statistical consultation to all individual projects. The Core will design and maintain a central data management system. These tasks include development of casebooks for data collection, storage and security of data, development of data entry programs, maintenance of data files, data entry, generation of monthly reports on the status of data, and preparation of data for detailed statistical analyses. The Core will also have primary responsibility for all data screening and statistical analyses.